Deifiur
by angelfishlex
Summary: Murphy muses over his bond with the young woman who would become his brother's wife and the mother of his nieces. Spoilers for my stories 'Where No One Stands Alone' and 'I See a Darkness'. Please read and review!


**AN: Alright, you guys. This is the first time I've ever done Murphy's perspective in my Boondock stories ever. So, here you go. This is the final installment of my Boondock one-shot trilogy! Enjoy!**

**And for those of you wondering, the title of this is the term for the word "sister" in Irish Gaelic.**

_Murphy's POV:_

She came into our lives on one of my favorite days of the year, St. Patrick's Day, and has never stopped surprising me since. Whether I'm teaching her a phrase in my native Gaelic language or she's reprimanding me for cursing in front of my innocent little nieces, I have never failed to see why my brother fell in love with Danielle.

Needless to say, she means as much to me as she does with Connor. I may not verbally say it out loud very often, but I mainly tend to show her that I'm there as the big brother she never had growing up.

Christ, did we have the trials to endure before she officially became part of my family in holy matrimony.

I had been the first and only one to find out about her pregnancy with my nieces, Isabella and Delilah. When she had come to me, afraid and shaken, begging me not to tell my brother, my first thought had been to refuse her desperate demand. Connor needed to know of her condition so we could figure out how to take care of her.

And if Connor wanted to back off from her and deny himself as the father, I would have beat him into the right senses… But there was never a need for that.

When I saw her pretty green eyes moist with tears, the unnatural pink around her irises showing her lack of proper rest, I knew I would have to keep the biggest secret of our lives from him, which was practically illegal in the rule book for twins.

We came out of our mother's womb together for Christ fucking sake!

Danielle made the point of risks she was taking by giving birth to my brother's children, who would be in danger just by existing. And the young woman who became a dear sister to me was at risk as well…

In the hours between the discovery of the babies and the heartbreaking departure from her to escape for Ireland, she told me of her worries of carrying Connor's brood. Her own late mother had once been pregnant with another baby when Dani was ten years old, but ended up losing it a month after her parents told her she was going to be a big sister.

_And that was something she never even told Connor up until when they finally married…_

It made me enraged that Danielle had to lose so much in her life… But, I was so proud of her for being strong enough and never giving up on the people around her.

We said our goodbyes to her, despite my instincts telling me to turn around and drag her with us to Ireland, but I couldn't afford to be selfish. Not now…

Being a big brother was still a new task for me, but I was trying my fucking best. I had to remember that Danielle was more than my brother's love. She was now my little sister, someone for me to protect and worry about, for a change. I had to think about what she needed, not what I wanted right then. I had to see that she would be well taken care of.

Dani needed the best medical care and I made sure Smecker knew damn well to see that she got everything she required. Vitamins, soft pillows and blankets, ice cream and all the weird shit pregnant women ate.

And then, the letters across the sea began. The agony I felt every day for six years was unbearable, but I kept reminding myself that it was for the girls' and Dani's sakes that their paternity was to be kept secret, even from Connor himself.

I didn't want to think about what our enemies would do if they found out about Izzy and Dee…

Now, her marriage to my brother has brought us even closer, if that was even possible.

We play, we laugh, we bicker, but it all comes with the sibling relationship. She brings out the protectiveness in me, the anger at the chance of any harm coming for her, and her sadness makes me believe that I've failed her.

But, Danielle has always kept her faith in me as her brother, one who she can talk and joke with, who can teach her a new curse word she's never heard before. Hell, I'll even try to quit smoking at her worried request alongside Connor.

Throughout all the secrets, rage and chaos that came with keeping her safe, I don't regret doing everything I could for her. They even say that being a big brother is better than being a superhero.

And I fucking agree.


End file.
